


Некрос

by PlainTiger



Category: Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Planet Destruction, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Он ведь тоже думал, что смерть — это конец.
Kudos: 1





	Некрос

Рука обводит бугорки приборной панели, а он не чувствует ничего. Странно: смерть всегда казалась чем-то холодным, и чем ближе, тем сильнее мысли о ней леденили душу. Сейчас же он всматривается в очертания родной планеты и просто отмечает это как факт. Жена, дочь, друзья, знакомые. Все там. Все ждут.

Он тоже ждёт, как ждал тогда, на «Непобедимой». Главное военное достижение, гордость земного флота, против жнецов, прихвостней самой Костлявой. Это была бы красивая победа, но кто же знал, что они взаправду мертвы?

Они оставили его на службе. Решили, что слишком полезен, поможет испытать новую игрушку. На Земле о такой только задумывались, говорили, что уйдёт слишком много ресурсов и времени. Мыслили границами и проиграли тем, кто подчинил себе сами законы мироздания.

_Генератор на полную мощность._

Перед ним — миллиарды обращённых в небо взглядов, а он не чувствует ничего. Должен ли? Он ведь тоже думал, что смерть — это конец. Оказалось, они просто показывают галактике правду.

Или величайшую ложь.

Знакомые, друзья, дочь, жена. Скоро они снова будут вместе, теперь уже навсегда.

_Пуск._


End file.
